Issalya
Lady Issalya Valdarien Illistim (born on Phoenatos 13, 4788) is a consummate seeker of knowledge and the scion of a minor noble house. "Knowledge is the key to eternity." __TOC__ Early Life Childhood Issalya Valdarien Illistim was born in Ta’Nalfein on the thirteenth day of Phoenatos, in the year 4788, placing her firmly under the constellation of The Guardian. The first child of Ilsania Denaren Illistim and Giranthiel Valdarien Nalfein, her birth was a celebrated but somewhat muted affair, coming on the heels of the Second Elven War between the Turamzzyrian Empire and the Nalfein nation. Having spent most of his youth as a scout for the Vaalor militia, her father Giranthiel was less adept at the intricacies of court intrigue and politics than the average member of the Nalfein Court. As a result, Issalya’s family suffered and she spent most of her childhood in relative poverty, having to depend on the pension granted to their family due to their standing as minor nobility for sustenance. Growing weary of their somewhat ridiculed status, Issalya’s parents decided to try their chances in her mother’s native home. Using his contacts within Ta’Vaalor, Giranthiel arranged for their travels overland from Ta’Nalfein to Ta’Vaalor, and then on to Ta’Illistim. Shortly after they arrived and settled down in Ta’Illistim, however, Ilsania discovered she was pregnant once more. The years after Issalya’s brother Gerra was born were some of the best of her life, though they were quickly followed by some of the worst. The siblings grew up happily together, spending much of their time in the vast libraries of Ta’Illistim and blissfully ignorant of the troubles brewing between their parents. However, the issues were abruptly brought to a head one day when the two returned to their home one evening to find their father gone and their mother in tears. Troubled Times Wrapped up in themselves, the siblings hadn’t noticed their mother slowly growing more drawn and pale as the months and years had progressed, and their parents had purposely kept it a secret. Unable to deal with Ilsania’s seemingly incurable wasting illness, Giranthiel had left, and Ilsania didn’t know whence he had gone. That morning was the last time Gerra and Issalya saw their father. Unable to sustain the family on the meager pension allotted to them by the Illistim court, Ilsania was at her wit’s end as to how she could provide for her children and also cover her medical expenses. Rather than let their mother try and work in her condition, Issalya and Gerra decided that they should help, as no word was forthcoming from their missing father. Little did Issalya know that trying to help her mother would become a major influence in her life’s work. Gerra quickly found work in the Vaalorian militia through some of their father’s old contacts, but for Issalya it was much harder. She eventually became a maid of honor for one of the Masters of Lore in the city of Ta’Illistim, which later inspired her to start researching magic in her free time. However, Issalya’s studies were cut short when her mother’s health took a drastic turn for the worse, and the sibling’s paltry salaries were not enough to cover the empath’s increased fees. Knowing that they would have to find another way in order to cover their mother’s bills and keep their family home, Issalya set out for Ta’Vaalor in order to look for their missing father. Gerra had kept a correspondence with her, and had several leads as to where to start. After following one trail halfway to Talador in the Turamzzyrian Empire, Gerra and Issalya decided to stop briefly in the frontier town of Wehnimer’s Landing. The two had no notion that their lives would be changed forever by this seemingly innocent decision. Adulthood A Brother's Betrayal In Wehnimer’s Landing, Issalya and Gerra quickly made friends with the townspeople as a means of ferreting out information regarding their father. As it turns out, a man matching his description had briefly stopped in town, and purchased supplies suitable for a trip through the wilderness. Issalya was excited by the news and wished to continue onwards as the trail pointed back towards the Elven Nations, but Gerra made excuses, causing the siblings to dally in town for months. Finally, Gerra agreed to escort Issalya on the return trip to Ta’Illistim, but with one condition. He admitted that he had secretly married one of the women he had met in Wehnimer’s Landing, a Nalfein named Karli, and that he planned to settle down with her upon arriving in Ta’Illistim. Issalya would have to continue the search for her father alone. Immensely upset with her brother and the situation she found herself in, Issalya promptly spurned Gerra and his new wife, refusing to acknowledge their union. Not only did she view their relationship as improper, but Gerra’s actions represented a betrayal of trust. Issalya remained in Wehnimer’s Landing, rather than continuing on with the couple to Ta’Illistim. She has not heard from her brother since. Jastev’s Prophet After spending the better part of a year in Wehnimer’s Landing with no contact from her brother, Issalya decided at her mother’s urging to return to Ta’Illistim. However, a scant week before she was to set out on her journey, a young Nalfein came bearing news of her family. As a friend of the family, Orakio had been taking care of Issalya’s mother as her health continued to decline. However, rather than have Issalya arrive in Ta’Illistim and be greeted with bad news, he chose to find her in Wehmimer’s Landing. Once there, he informed that her mother had passed beyond the Gate and into Gosaena’s care. Instead of returning to Ta’Nalfein, Orakio decided to stay with Issalya and act as her protector. He named himself her Guardian, and the pair quickly became inseparable. The bits of prophecy that sometimes caught Orakio unawares served to alienate him from some of the townsfolk, but Issalya accepted his odd ways and grew fond of the young man. However, not long after she admitted her feelings for him, Orakio left Wehnimer’s Landing without a word, presumably returning to Ta'Nalfein. The Stormcaller Having returned to Wehnimer's Landing from a self-imposed exile in Ta'Illistim after the death of her mother, Issalya permanently gave up the search for her father, Giranthiel. In order to formally recognize her decision to sever ties with him, she updated her personal crest to show the breaking of the paternal signifier. In an attempt to put her past behind her, she maintained a residence in the Landing and continued to make new friends among the locals, though her shy nature was something of an impediment. This hindrance didn't stop a budding romance from reigniting, however, between Issalya and a fellow mage named Jornaal. The two had initially begun their relationship prior to the Eve of the Reunion in 5108, but had taken a short break over the winter in order to devote more time to their magical studies. Realizing that their studies would progress faster together and unable to deny their obvious attraction to one another, the couple reunited near the end of Olaesta and have been inseparable since. Aware that she would most likely never see Orakio again, Issalya also accepted Jornaal as her new Guardian. The Recent Past On the first Restday in Olaesta 5109, Issalya's studies in the manipulation of the element of air were found to be of practical use. She aided the town of Mist Harbor in closing a tear in the essence created by the late Mayor and a band of elementalists, thus saving the town from rampaging water elementals attracted by the storm cluster. Though not many remember her efforts during the battle, Issalya prides herself on her heroics on behalf of Mist Harbor. On the last Restday of Imaerasta 5110, Issalya was specially honored by Myasara, Illistim's Argent Mirror, and was bestowed the title "Sculptress of Ta'Illistim" due to a memorial she designed in honor of Yadzari Illistim. The memorial, a white marble obelisk, can be found near the Hall of Patrons in Ta'Illistim. Though rather tongue-tied when singled out during the formal audience, Issalya hopes that her fervent loyalty did not go unnoticed by the Argent Mirror, and is looking forward to putting her talents to good use in the future at the behest of the Argent. After spending the years from 5110 to 5115 on sabbatical in Ta'Illistim studying under the Masters of Lore, Issalya returned to Wehnimer's Landing in the spring of 5115 to resume her previous life. She ended her lengthy engagement to Jornaal, realizing that their relationship had become one based on comfort rather than ardor. Otherwise, she spends her free time in her beloved Shining City, and purchased there the manor known as Evelise's Retreat in Eorgaen 5116. On the third Feastday of Imaerasta in 5115, Issalya was honored at the Grand Ball of the Festival of the Fallen in Ta'Vaalor by the Patriarch, King Qalinor, who requested the first dance with her to open the ball. Though flustered by the invitation, Issalya was able to visibly maintain her composure and did her childhood dance tutor credit. On the first Leyan of Fashanos in 5116, Issalya was promoted to the rank of Walker of Lore within the Masters of Lore of Ta'Illistim. She is currently undergoing her raen utuva nole (translated as: wandering to find wisdom) and chose studying the effects of the element of air as applied to teleportation and gate magics as her field of research. Issalya served as the honorary Captain of the airship The Revenge from the first to the ninth day of Jastatos, 5116. Current Life Issalya usually splits her time between people-watching at the Hanging Gardens in Ta'Illistim and trying out her new spells in Old Ta'Faendryl, outside the Shining City. She enjoys researching new magics and helping others with their problems when she's able, as well as playing a friendly game of darts. Issalya can most often be found in the company of her friends Talryssa, Camaenor, and Tanderick, and her familiar, Olivier. As often as possible, she attends Court functions in Ta'Illistim and attempts to make herself "seen" during the social season. Issalya has shown an interest in both The Grey Obelisk and The Pallid Breath, but has not yet been approached by either society regarding her possible membership. Her other ambitions include induction into the ranks of the Elemancers or to be further promoted within the Masters of Lore, and to earn at least one jewel for her personal crest. She has a passion for acquiring artifacts related to her Patron and is slowly amassing a small but valuable collection. She also has an entirely unhealthy fascination with vathors and seems to almost attract them, somehow. On the eighteenth of Eorgaen of 5116, Issalya was granted the honor and onus of becoming Gosaena's chosen avatar in Elanthia. Personal Crest The gold frame of the crest has the arch clearly divided into seven distinct sections in the imperial style. Within, on a field of perfect sapphire blue, an elegant elven script separates the images of a peacock pavonated and a blooming ivory gardenia with amethyst-suffused edges. A trio of sharpened, slightly curved silver quills forms the flourish, and the piece is flanked left with two entwined sprigs of cothinar and to the right with a crimson-fletched broken golden arrow. In the Elven language, it reads: Enlightened by antiquity, guided by knowledge. Additional Artwork Category:Platinum Profiles